The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing nitrogen group compound, particularly a fluorine-containing nitrogen compound. The fluorine-containing nitrogen group compound is useful for fluorination of compounds having active functional groups such as oxygen-containing compounds and surface treatment, coating and cleaning uses of various materials.